Días como hoy
by ReverieKingsleigh
Summary: La joven de ojos azules permitió que su mirada se quedara viendo la pantalla por unos minutos y luego volvió a ver al rubio a su lado. "Oh, cariño, no. Te amo demasiado para permitir que te humilles de esta manera." (AU donde Marinette y Adrien son adultos y están saliendo)
1. Días como hoy

Estaba tratando de terminar una historia de este fandom, pero mientras estaba tratando de imaginarme escenarios para conectar mis ideas recordé un prompt muy gracioso y pues aquí está, jajaja

Disfruten esta historia algo como un AU donde tenemos a Adrien y Marinette adultos y ya como novios.

Si hay errores pueden avisarme para corregirlos inmediatamente porque también escribí esto a las prisas...

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece.

* * *

 **"Días como hoy"**

Marinette preparaba el almuerzo para su novio, que desvelado por una sesión de fotos que había tenido hasta la madrugada, aún no se había levantado. La joven de pelo negro tarareaba a la vez que se aseguraba de acomodar todo en la mesa, ya casi todo estaba listo, faltaba que se tostara el pan para untarle la mantequilla.

"Buenos días" dijo una voz adormilada acompañada por pasos que se dirigían a la cocina.

"¡Buenos días!" gritó Marinette desde su lugar.

Adrien sonrió al ver a su novia con un delantal acomodando todo en la mesa. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No, ya sólo me falta el pan." Comentaba la joven mientras su novio se había acercado para abrazarla y depositar un beso en su frente. Ella rió y le indicó que se sentara.

Almorzaron con calma, compartiendo anécdotas y platicando de su semana. Ambos tenían mucho trabajo últimamente y aprovechaban el tiempo que pasaban juntos para ponerse al día con lo que el otro había conocido o pasado cuando no podían verse.

En un momento Adrien recordó que su novia le debía algo, así que ya que era su día libre era momento de cobrar venganza.

"Marinette" Llamó el joven mientras acomodaba todo en la sala frente a la tele. "¿Puedes venir por favor?"

"¿Qué pasa?" La joven aparecía en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba el comedor con la sala y veía con confusión al chico.

Hizo un ademán para que se acercara y cuando la joven estuvo a su lado, él señaló con entusiasmo la pantalla que ya estaba encendida.

La joven de ojos azules permitió que su mirada se quedara viendo la pantalla por unos minutos y luego volvió a ver al rubio a su lado. "Oh, cariño, no. Te amo demasiado para permitir que te humilles de esta manera." Dijo con fingido dolor mientras juntaba sus manos frente a su pecho viendo con ojos brillantes los verdes del joven.

"¡Oh por favor! ¿Crees que no te puedo derrotar en Mario Kart?" Decía el joven que sin dudar ni un momento le pasaba un control a su novia y él tomaba otro para acomodarse en el sillón. "Me debes una partida princesa y pienso ganarte con mi mejor carta bajo la manga, Mario Kart: Double Dash." Y señalando el lugar a su lado esperó a que la joven se sentara para comenzar.

Jugaron y carrera tras carrera, copa tras copa, Adrien fue perdiendo el entusiasmo. Rainbow road fue el peor momento para él, el joven no sabía cómo su novia podía sobrevivir en cada vuelta de la mortal pista. "Ok." Comentó luego de ver el anuncio del ganador que venía siendo el mismo desde el inicio. "Tal vez no fue mi mejor idea." Concendió el joven que bajaba su cabeza en señal de aceptación.

"¡Oh, Adrien!" La chica rió, acercando el joven hacia ella y dándole un abrazo. "Podría ser peor." Susurró y él joven no respondió. "Podrías haber apostado algo sumamente vergonzoso con Alya o Nino" Ante eso, el rubio se tensó. "¿Adrien?"

"Mmmmmm" El joven sólo contestó acomodando su rostro en el hueco entre cuello y hombro de la joven.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Marinette lo dejó acomodarse mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

"¿Tomar una mala decisión?" murmuró en tono de pregunta contra su cuello provocándole cosquillas a la joven que trataba de mantenerse enfocada.

"¿Qué mala decisión?" Insistió cuando el joven la atrajo hacia él para que ella se sentara en sus piernas y él pudiera recargarse totalmente en el sillón. "¡Adrien!" Dijo con fingido enojo la joven cuando el chico cerró sus ojos y no le contestaba.

"Marinette" Abrió sus ojos y clavó su mirada seria en la joven que levantaba su cabeza para verlo. "Hay algo que debes saber."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?" La chica de pelo negro ya se estaba imaginando los peores escenarios en su mente.

"Sí aposté con Alya y Nino" Comentó con seriedad para luego dejar que su cabeza se recargara hacia atrás en el sillón. "No fue una buena idea."

"¿Qué apostaste?" Preguntó la joven que colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su novio para sacudirlo un poco.

"Ugh…" Fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

Días más tarde, el blog de Alya tenía un video interesante.

"Adrien, ya nos has mencionado sobre el modelo que llevas dentro, ¿hay algo más que quieras decirle al público?" Preguntaba la joven de pelo ondulado con una gran sonrisa.

"Por supuesto" Dijo con fingida confianza que Marinette podría decir era para ocultar su vergüenza por lo que estaba por hacer. "¡Oh la Nya!"

"Pudo ser peor" Comentó la joven que veía cómo el video pasaba a negro para terminar. "No es como si no dijeras ese tipo de cosas a diario." Le dijo al bulto en la cama que se había negado a moverse en todo el rato que su novia veía el video. "¿Adrien?" Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla. Después de unos segundos donde nadie se movió la chica giró sus ojos azules para disponerse a usar su arma secreta. Cosquillas.

El rubio rodó enredado en las cobijas y sábanas que había usado para esconderse en esos incómodos minutos en que su novia veía el video y que ahora probaban estar en su contra por no permitirle contratacar. Pero en unos cuantos movimientos a base de pura voluntad en contra de las cosquillas, el chico se liberó y se lanzó con sus manos delante a devolverle el favor a su novia.

Rieron por varios minutos en que ambos terminaron en el suelo con las cobijas y sábanas regadas a su alrededor. Disfrutando del silencio que sólo era interrumpido por sus respiraciones y risas que se iban calmando con cada minuto.

"Espero que mi padre nunca vea el video." Comentó Adrien que tenía sus brazos sosteniendo sus costados aún en defensiva por si su novia creía que el ataque anterior no había sido suficiente.

"Espero que mi padre nunca vea tu video." Respondió la joven de pelo negro cerrando sus ojos y esperando la pregunta.

"¿Por qué?" Ahí estaba la pregunta con genuina preocupación y Marinette sonrió internamente antes abrir los ojos y verlo con seriedad.

"Si mi padre se entera de tus malos juegos de palabras él también los empezará a usar sin descanso. No necesitamos eso en las cenas familiares." Y sin poder resistirlo ambos rieron.

"Es bueno saber que seré aceptado en la mesa de tu familia gracias a mis inteligentes y sin duda, graciosos, juegos de palabras." Dijo el chico que giró su cuerpo a un lado para quedar en pose estilo Cleopatra para ver a su novia que lo veía tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. "¿Quieres dibujarme como una de tus chicas francesas, Marinette?"

La joven comenzó a atacarse de risa una vez más, tratando en vano de detener las carcajadas que se le escapaban. Lágrimas incluso salieron de sus ojos y Adrien sólo podía ver con una sonrisa felina a la chica frente a él. "¡Es suficiente!" Alcanzó a decir con esfuerzo cuando vio a su novio hacer caras graciosas para seguir haciendo que se riera.

"Con una condición." dijo el chico mientras una de sus manos tomaba la de la joven, que ya había parado de reír. "Quiero la revancha." Su seriedad era tal que no se esperaba que la chica de ojos azules de nuevo se volviera a reír rodando entre el desastre que habían hecho en su pelea de cosquillas.

Eran días como hoy, con su calma, tranquilidad y lleno de risas que Adrien podía decir que lo hacían sentir vivo, especialmente cuando la llama de la competencia era avivada cuando su novia se levantaba y prendía la computadora para que jugaran Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

Aceptó el control que le era ofrecido y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora a su novia para desconcentrarla. "Es hora del juego, my Lady."

* * *

¿Muchas referencias? ¿No? ¿Alguien?

El prompt que usé es: "Oh, cariño, no. Te amo demasiado para permitir que te humilles de esta manera." "¡Oh por favor! ¿Crees que no te puedo derrotar en Mario-Kart?"

Y así fue como terminamos aquí jajaja disfrutando en días como hoy donde Adrien y Marinette hacen una de las cosas que mejor saben hacer, jugar videojuegos y tener momentos graciosos.

¡Gracias y espero leernos pronto!


	2. Revancha

Tuve que volver a ver el episodio de "The gamer" para continuar este oneshot :P no que me esté quejando, me gusta tener pretextos para volver a ver los episodios.

Gracias a **sonrais777,** porque su review fue la idea que despegó esta pequeña continuación. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado.

Gracias a los que siguen y han puesto en favoritos esta pequeña historia, y gracias también a los lectores silenciosos.

Disculpen que no me salen los juegos de palabras XD dependo del internet...

* * *

 **"Días como hoy: Revancha"**

La cara de Adrien cada vez que recibía comida era la definición de felicidad, especialmente cuando los más famosos panaderos de París lo consentían en su cocina que él aseguraba, era el lugar más cálido de todo París. Marinette aún estaba enojada y para compensar la actitud infantil de su hija, los Dupain-Cheng llenaban al joven con diferentes platillos que él estaba gustoso de probar.

"Es hora del juego, my Lady." había dicho el joven con su encantadora sonrisa a su novia que lo veía con una mirada retadora sentada en una silla dispuesta a vencerlo en su juego preferido.

"Lo mismo digo." Dijo con la confianza de quien se sabe invencible. Y pensar que era invencible fue su error.

LB-03 daba una patada a NAD03 logrando hacer que el robot negro cayera. El gato negro robótico se levantó e hizo su ataque rápido con su esfera de poder verde que el otro robot con detalles rojos logró esquivar saltando. Adrien sabía que estaba perdiendo, pero esta vez usaría algo para asegurar su victoria. "Sólo quiero decir algo, cariño." Dijo recordando cómo ella lo había llamado así cuando se había opuesto en broma a que jugaran Mario Kart. "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale." Y aprovechando que la joven había despegado sus ojos de la pantalla para verlo de reojo, la besó apasionadamente mientras aprovechaba para lograr darle series golpes a su personaje en la pantalla.

Marinette abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una pantalla que decía algo que ella jamás había visto hasta ahora en los retos contra su novio. "¡La victoria es para Adrien!" se escuchaba desde las bocinas de la computadora y la joven atinó a hacer lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos, tomar la cosa más cercana y lanzarla a la cara del rubio.

Adrien terminó misteriosamente enredado, una vez más, en una cobija que tenía un diseño de gatitos, viendo cómo su novia salía con la cara roja y murmurando algo. No respondió sus mensajes ni llamadas ese día y el chico comenzó a preocuparse, así que la siguiente opción era ir directamente a visitarla. Lo que lo llevó a la situación actual, sentado en una pequeña silla de la cálida cocina con los padres de la joven.

El joven de ojos verdes veía con alegría la llegada de nuevos platillos, él les había comentado a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido y los padres de su novia habían sido comprensivos con él, proponiéndole comer para tener las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse al enojo de su hija. Luego de esos últimos platillos, Adrien dio sus felicitaciones a ambos por tan grandiosas creaciones culinarias y procedió a sentir un malestar en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con haber comido mucho cuando subió las escaleras que daban al cuarto de su novia. "Marinette" tocó dos veces la puerta sin recibir respuesta. "¿Estás ahí?" Mentalmente se golpeó porque obviamente estaría ahí, sus padres habían mencionado que ella no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, por lo que le habían encargado llevarle comida ya que iba a hablar con ella. El plato en su mano se le hizo más pesado con cada segundo que el silencio reinaba y preocupado entró para no ver a nadie en la habitación. Estaba por entrar en pánico, pero recordó que su novia gustaba de pasar las tardes en su balcón. Subió las escaleras, abrió la compuerta y aprovechando su buen equilibrio logró acceder al balcón para ver a su novia viendo hacia el horizonte, escuchando música con sus audífonos. Dejó el plato en un lugar seguro, y se acercó con sigilo hacia ella. La giró y sin esperar reacción alguna, la rodeó con sus brazos, bajó con cuidado sus audífonos y susurró en su oído. "Lo siento, ¿puedes perdonarme?"

Al inicio Marinette estuvo a punto de golpear a la persona que se le hubiera ocurrido interrumpirla en su momento de contemplación, segundos antes estaba pensando en lo mal que había reaccionado ante su derrota, que aunque injusta, seguía siendo totalmente válida. Además de que la cara y sonrisa pícara que combinaban con unos brillantes ojos verdes la habían dejado desorientada. "Y ese beso" pensaba roja mientras sacudía su cabeza y cambiaba de canción. "Fue una horrible táctica" agregó mentalmente. Pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por la persona que dejaba sus pensamientos en total caos. Dispuesta a defenderse no contó con que dos brazos la sostuvieran y rodearan. Ella reconocería ese perfume en cualquier lado y permitió que el joven le quitara sus audífonos para susurrarle sus disculpas con sinceridad.

"¿Marinette?" El joven se alejó un poco para poder ver los ojos de su novia que lo veían entre sorpresa y molestia. "¿Princesa?" Los ojos verdes la veían con intensidad y claro arrepentimiento, la joven no tuvo oportunidad de recordar su enojo ni la razón por la que había estado enojada en primer lugar.

"Te perdono." Contestó con sinceridad tras suspirar y darle una sonrisa serena. El rubio sonrió visiblemente aliviado y juntó sus labios con los de ella, pero se separó cuando sintió que su novia dejó de corresponderle. "¿Sabes qué es lo peor?" Dijo ella evitando su mirada,

Adrien sólo tragó un poco de saliva esperando precisamente lo peor.

"¡Acabo de recordar que también aposté con Alya y Nino!" Casi gritó para después subir sus manos a su cabeza y tratar de olvidar ese detalle que había recordado hasta esos momentos.

"No puede ser tan malo." Dijo con fingido entusiasmo el joven que ya sabía qué tipo de precios se tenían que pagar ante una mala apuesta con sus respectivos dos mejores amigos.

Alya presentaba una entrevista exclusiva con la diseñadora que seguía ascendiendo a la fama por sus increíbles creaciones y además, novia del más famoso modelo de París, Adrien Agreste. Marinette Dupain-Cheng saludaba a la cámara con pánico y entró un poco en confianza cuando la chica de pelo ondulado comenzó a hacer preguntas de lo que más le gustaba, la moda.

Estaba por llegar el final y Marinette sonreía nerviosa, tratando de ocultar su pesar por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"Dinos Marinette, después de comentarnos todo lo que debemos esperar de la marca Dupain-Cheng para las pasarelas este otoño-invierno, ¿hay algo que quieras comentar de tu novio, Adrien Agreste?"

Alya prácticamente veía con una sonrisa enorme a su mejor amiga que le devolvió la mirada con enojo, para recordar que estaba siendo grabada y ponerse totalmente roja por lo que estaba por decir. "¿Qué puedo decir de él que no sepan? Él es purrfecto."

"Pudo ser peor." Habló el rubio que sonreía felinamente desde detrás de cámaras al ver a su novia cubrir con sus manos su rostro y dirigirse a él luego de que anunciaran el final de la entrevista. "Hagamos la promesa de no volver a apostar con ninguno de nuestros mejores amigos." Dijo cuando la joven ya estaba frente a él.

"Trato hecho." Contestó la joven y ambos chocaron sus puños para sellar la promesa. Y ahí fue cuando Marinette recordó. "Me debes la revancha, gatito." El brillo en sus ojos le robó el aliento al joven que se repuso con elegancia.

"Será un honor, my lady." Extendió su brazo y la joven inmediatamente tomó su brazo para caminar a su lado. "Días como hoy, hacen que la derrota sea un pequeño precio si puedo ver tu sonrisa, princesa."

Marinette sonrió, igual de roja que cuando estaba dando la entrevista. "Días como hoy hacen que casi considere dejarte ganar gatito."

Ambos caminaron tomados de las manos y sin dirección por el momento, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y posponiendo su revancha para después.

Días como hoy eran los mejores cuando estaban juntos.


	3. El plan

Este capítulo es para **Forever MK NH** , a quien le dije que le tendría buenas noticias de este fic. ¡Muchas gracias por tomar interés en esta pequeña historia!

Así que espero que les guste, porque creo que como "Eye of the tiger" empezó un poco random, pero todo cobra sentido, o eso digo yo jajaja.

Si ven faltas de ortografía o un enunciado mal redactado pueden avisarme para corregirlo inmediatamente.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el que creo será el último capítulo de "Días como hoy"

* * *

 **"Días como hoy: El plan "**

Alya y Nino habían recibido mensajes de sus respectivos mejores amigos. "No más apuestas." Se leía en la pantalla con el asunto de "Urgente". Ambos sonrieron, porque sabían de la naturaleza competitiva de Marinette y Adrien. "Ya veremos" habían pensado al guardar sus celulares y verse con sonrisas conspiradoras.

Resistió la tentación de jalar su cabello negro cuando vio el regalo que Alya le había dado de la nada, con un simple pretexto de "por tu no cumpleaños" para proceder a irse sin dejarla argumentar nada. Ahí en la mesa de la cocina estaba el último juego de Smash, brillante y tentador en su empaque. Pero ella estaba orgullosa de su autocontrol, sabía lo que su amiga planeaba y no se permitiría volver a caer en sus trampas. Así que aunque confiara en su voluntad, escondió el juego en la vitrina detrás de recuerdos y premios para asegurarse que no lo vería.

Adrien visitó a Nino, ambos hablaron y rieron por unas horas. Cuando el DJ notó que su amigo estaba totalmente enfocado en el partido que habían comenzado a ver sólo por convivir, comenzó con su parte del plan. "¿Qué tal está el nuevo smash?" preguntó mientras se servía agua y se sentaba en el sillón viendo fijamente la pantalla.

"¿El nuevo smash?" La voz de Adrien indicaba que no sabía de qué le estaban hablando, pero Alya ya le había advertido que probablemente eso pasaría.

"Alya le regaló el nuevo juego de Smash a Marinette, creí que ya lo habían jugado." La indiferencia en su voz sólo fue traicionada cuando vio de reojo al rubio que parecía analizar la nueva información en su cabeza.

Pero Adrien era bastante inteligente a pesar de ser ingenuo, por eso meditó las palabras de su amigo y sonrió cuando descubrió las intenciones del joven de pelo negro. "Es una lástima, no lo he jugado y si Mari no lo ha mostrado es porque tal vez no quiera que volvamos a caer en nuestros malos vicios con los videojuegos." Dijo mientras aguardaba la reacción del DJ que parecía aún ajeno a todo.

Agradeciendo mentalmente que Alya y él hubieran planeado de antemano todo, dejó una última línea con la indiferencia que había estado luchando por mantener con algunos detalles para tentar a su mejor amigo. "Es una verdadera lástima, van a hacer un torneo del juego, esta vez de parejas. Alya y yo vamos a participar, los ganadores podrán tener una cena romántica en 'Le Grand Paris' y boletos exclusivos para el concierto de Jagged Stone." Y dejando la carnada lista se concentró en el partido luego de darle un vistazo a la mirada conflictiva del rubio.

La periodista recibió un mensaje. "Parte 2 del plan completado, tu turno."

Marinette vio las noticias, emocionada de que su estrella del rock favorita estuviera en la ciudad y anunciara que daría un concierto pronto, los boletos no estaban disponibles por el momento pero que esperaba que fuera un éxito en ventas. Aparecieron los comerciales y con ellos Adrien entró a la sala con una cara entre enojo y angustia, viéndola sin decir nada. "¿Adrien? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella al verlo indeciso entre hablar y no emitir palabra alguna.

"Smash" dijo y Marinette se tensó un poco. "Nino dice que Alya te regaló una copia del último Smash." Mencionó dudoso.

Su novia asintió, tratando de formular una respuesta para explicarle sus razones detrás de su evasión del juego por todos esos días. Pero terminaron los comerciales y llegó la sección de Alya, donde apareció con un atuendo formal al lado de Jagged Stone. La joven de ojos azules sonrió al ver a su amiga siendo la mejor periodista del mundo. Pero al ver la entrevista pronto su sonrisa comenzó a disminuir cuando escuchó la pregunta que salía de los labios de su mejor amiga.

"¿Es cierto que los ganadores del torneo de la última versión de Smash tendrán tickets exclusivos para el concierto y la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona?" Mencionaba la joven con profesionalismo y un tinte de una sonrisa que para nadie significaba nada, pero Marinette sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

"Así es, por el momento los tickets para el concierto no están a la venta, pero para los ganadores del torneo haremos una excepción." Contestó el cantante con una gran sonrisa y acompañando sus palabras con ademanes relajados a la vez que de vez en cuando acariciaba su cocodrilo.

La joven de pelo negro vio la pantalla y las siguientes palabras de la entrevista pasaron a ser sólo un murmullo, giró para ver al joven a su lado que veía la pantalla decidido. Iba a hablar pero escucho otro importante detalle.

"El torneo es en parejas." Comentaba Alya mientras explicaba cómo los productores estaban emocionados por los premios y la posibilidad de incluso llegar a emitir el torneo por la televisión.

"Mari" dijo Adrien con seriedad.

Su novia no necesito otra palabra para dirigirse a la vitrina donde había ocultado el juego para proceder a quitarle el empaque y sacar el disco de su interior.

Era una fortuna que ambos fueran adeptos a los videojuegos, ya que dos días después fue el torneo preliminar para calificar a la serie de batallas principales que se llevaría a cabo en el estadio ante un público que podría animar a los competidores.

Tres días más tarde Alya tuvo la satisfacción de anunciar durante una reunión entre amigos que ella y Nino habían calificado y estaban oficialmente inscritos en el torneo. A nadie le sorprendió que Marinette y Adrien anunciaran que ellos también habían calificado. La sorpresa de la noche fue que Alix y Kim habían decidido también participar y que como las otras parejas, habían calificado y estaban en espera de saber la fecha para el verdadero torneo.

Alya y Nino sonreían. El paso 4 del plan había sido todo un éxito.

Al otro día y Adrien llegaba para encontrarse con la joven que todos los días le robaba el corazón haciendo gestos que sólo podían calificarse como adorables ante sus ojos. Así que por unos minutos dejó a la joven batallar ella sola contra enemigos de distintos rangos para observarla y volverse a enamorar otra vez.

Marinette dejó un momento a su novio jugando una partida él solo, ambos ya habían practicado juntos durante un rato y ella dejó su control en favor de conseguir unos bocadillos para que tuvieran energía el resto de la tarde. Aún tenían sus trabajos y aunque habían encontrado un horario para practicar, trataban de equilibrarlo para no dejar de lado sus otras responsabilidades. Claro que de vez en cuando se enfocaban demasiado en el juego y terminaban hambrientos sin la energía para preparar una cena que se considerara decente. Por eso ahora ella estaba en la cocina, buscando algo que la llevara a olvidar el vacío en su estómago, El refrigerador no tenía muchas opciones disponibles y la alacena estaba en condiciones similares, por eso optó por ir a la sala y hablar con el rubio para preguntarle si quería ordenar algo, para encontrarse con ojos verdes que la veían brillantes con anticipación. Él ya se había puesto un abrigo y ahora le extendía uno a ella para ayudarle a ponérselo.

Adrien sonreía mientras veía a la joven sonrojada, feliz de saber que aún con esa pequeña acción lograba hacer que ella sonriera. "Podemos ir a cenar a ese restaurante que te gusta hoy. Mañana estamos cubiertos, tus padres saben del torneo y nos invitaron a cenar." Hizo una pausa y agregó con algo de dificultad. "Mi padre también lo sabe y pasado mañana quiere invitarnos a acompañarlo a una cena formal. No me dio la impresión de que le desagradara la idea de vernos participar pero..."

"Entonces puedes decirle que aceptamos su invitación y que ahí estaremos" Cortó la joven que lo veía con una sonrisa y su sonrojo aún presente en sus mejillas. "Al parecer no tendremos que preocuparnos por esos días de no morir de hambre por todo este entrenamiento." Rió la joven y el rubio sonrió.

Sus palabras lo tranquilizaron y tomando su mano, salieron contando anécdotas, mientras él la guiaba a un pequeño restaurante que de acuerdo a su novia, era de esos pocos que lograban recordarte el sabor de la comida casera.

Durante la cena Marinette no pudo evitar ver al joven frente a ella con ensoñación, como si sólo fuera un producto de su imaginación. "¿Por qué es tan perfecto?" A veces quería gritarle al mundo esa pregunta porque el joven frente a ella a veces no parecía real. Eran sus bromas, sus juegos de palabras que ella no admitiría que encontraba divertidos, su amabilidad, su sencillez y su disposición a siempre ayudar lo que lo hacían perfecto. "Y sus ojos son un bonus." Pensó haciendo una lista de todo lo que amaba en el chico que siempre lograba arrebatarle suspiros y el corazón con una simple mirada. Sonrió una vez más cuando lo vio analizar el menú con emoción infantil, era una suerte que estuvieran en el mismo equipo, estaba segura que perdería la concentración como la última vez si lo hubiera tenido de oponente.

Otra noche y la cena con los padres de su novia había sido grata, muy grata. Adrien suspiraba contento por una cena deliciosa y la compañía de una cálida familia que le comentaba de vez en cuando anécdotas vergonzosas que su novia trataba de acallar. Sólo un momento el rubio pudo hablar con la pareja a solas y ellos no pudieron responder a su pregunta porque regresó la joven de la que hablaban. Ese día no habían podido practicar, pero se sintió seguro de su victoria cuando vio los ojos azules que lo veían con determinación cuando tomó su mano luego de despedirse de los Dupain-Cheng, que le sonreían con ese estilo que lo hizo darse cuenta de que entendían y que contaba con su aprobación.

La siguiente cena que tuvieron al otro día no fue con intercambios de anécdotas vergonzosas, Marinette casi luce decepcionada el tiempo en que el famoso Gabriel Agreste se dedicó a hablar de negocios y Adrien cayó en cuenta en que desconocía muchos términos cuando después de unos minutos vio a los dos enfrascarse en una discusión de moda y diseño. Tras un largo rato donde el rubio más joven veía de un lado a otro sonriendo al ver interactuar a dos de las personas que más amaba, los otros dos notaron que se habían dejado llevar y pronto la conversación tomó un rumbo más informal. Platicaron del torneo, de sus carreras, de sus trabajos, de sus aspiraciones y Gabriel Agreste sonrió cuando les preguntó si planeaban dar el siguiente paso. Adrien sonrió y Marinette enrojeció al punto que el diseñador cambió el tema, después de todo ya tenía su respuesta.

Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso cuando su padre le dio un abrazo de despedida y unas palmadas en la espalda mientras asentía. Era la única prueba que necesitaba para saber que su padre estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, que contaba con su apoyo y que sabía que él era feliz al lado de la joven de ojos azules.

Marinette por su lado suspiraba contenta por hablar con su ídolo del mundo del diseño, dejando que la emoción se apoderada de ella para cumplir con otro sueño de conocer a su artista favorito. Pero pospusieron su práctica para otro día, en favor de una revancha que tenían pendiente. La joven sacudió su pelo negro en forma dramática haciendo una reverencia cuando la pantalla mostró al ganador. Adrien ni siquiera lucía sorprendido con el resultado, optando con mantener un poco de su dignidad admitiendo su derrota con una sonrisa felina.

"Paso 5 completado" Comentaba Nino chocando las palmas con su novia luego de que Alya hubiera confirmado que había logrado retar en broma a Marinette durante una salida por café para ponerse al tanto de lo que había pasado recientemente y que el DJ comentara que había logrado lo mismo con Adrien.

Al fin el torneo anunciaba los competidores y todos parecían favorecer una pareja en particular. Pues muchos recordaban hace poco a los protagonistas de dos interesantes videos en el blog de una de las más conocidas periodistas. Varias parejas parecían ser prometedoras para pelear en la final, pero la competencia apenas iniciaba. Los Dupain-Cheng habían asistido y disfrutaban en el palco exclusivo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste, que los había invitado a acompañarlo para animar a sus hijos y discutir asuntos pendientes.

Hubo un pequeño receso cuando la mitad de las parejas fueron eliminadas, Alix y Kim habían perdido en la segunda ronda cuando terminaron discutiendo y peleando entre ellos en lugar de abatir a sus oponentes y Alya y Nino procedieron con su plan. Unas felicitaciones y unas cuantas amenazas inofensivas y la periodista soltó una línea que dejó en silencio a los cuatro amigos. Marinette levantó su puño aceptando la apuesta en nombre de su novio y ella, ante la mirada de Adrien que claramente se dió cuenta de que habían sellado su destino con ese gesto. Sus dos mejores amigos sonreían contentos de haber logrado que el paso 6 fuera todo un éxito.

Nadie se mostró asombrado cuando dieron a conocer una de las parejas que pasaban a la final del torneo, esos dos llevaban arrasando en todas las competencias de videojuegos incluso antes de que fueran novios, tenerlos juntos como equipo era llevar su habilidad a un nivel que pocos podían aspirar. Por eso cuando en la final se enfrentaban los mejores amigos, nadie sabía que Alya y Nino fueran tan buenos, Adrien y Marinette por primera vez se sintieron amenazados.

Pero ellos seguían siendo superiores por años de práctica y la competitividad que siempre mantenían.

Y sus mejores amigos sabían de antemano que su plan estaba lejos de ser perfecto. Eso significó que aunque Alya y Nino hubieran visto su derrota, aún contaban con el conocimiento de lograr hacer que sus amigos, a quienes consideraban un dúo admirable, cedieran ante sus apuestas y retos. Además de ese conocimiento, contaban con un blog que mostraba claramente que esos dos no podían detenerse cuando de apuestas se trataba.

Marinette y Adrien celebraron su victoria chocando sus puños, con grandes sonrisas y agradecimientos a las personas que los habían apoyado.

Conocer a Jagger Stone fue lo mejor, en palabras de los dos, que en medio de gritos y enunciados incoherentes habían logrado obtener el autografo del cantante en toda su colección de discos para proceder a tener una charla que estaba lejos de ser relajada. El concierto fue todo lo que esperaban y más. Ambos disfrutaron al ver a su estrella del rock favorita, que les dedicó una canción por su increíble victoria durante el torneo. De vez cuando ambos se tomaban unos segundos para encontrar los ojos del otro, sonriendo y dejando que sus voces se unieran al estruendo que se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

El otro premio llegó de improviso, o eso pensó Marinette, ella sólo recordaba que era importante ganar los tickets para el concierto. Su novio en cambio, se las arregló para fingir que no sabía nada de eso hasta que les llegó la invitación para asistir a una cena exclusiva en 'Le Grand Paris'.

Ambos lucían elegantes con diseños exclusivos, cortesía de Gabriel Agreste que un día antes los había sorprendido con regalos de todo tipo. Se sentaron en una mesa que daba una vista hacia la noche iluminada por las luces de París sobre el río Seine. Adrien lucía nervioso y eso no ayudaba a que Marinette se sintiera mejor en un lugar tan selecto. En una plática que parecía hacerlos volver a uno de sus primeros encuentros cuando eran estudiantes, ambos trataron de no tartamudear y enfocarse en la comida que les fue servida.

Fuegos artificiales acompañaron las luces de la ciudad para iluminar el cielo y ambos rieron para levantarse y acercarse a la ventana que reflejaba sus rostros en instantes. Olvidaron sus nervios cada uno por sus propias razones y dejaron que las luces de colores se llevaran sus inseguridades.

"Días como hoy son especiales" susurró Adrien mientras su mano encontraba la mano de la joven de forma natural. Viendo desde la ventana los fuegos artificiales que casi lo hacen olvidar el peso de la pequeña caja forrada en tercipelo en su bolsa, se preparó para el siguiente paso.

Esta noche su plan sería un éxito.

* * *

Y así concluye "Días como hoy" con un plan que Adrien fue capaz de mantener en secreto gracias a que Alya y Nino casi se llevan la historia :P

¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
